


A favour

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadi so owed him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicAngel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/gifts).



> Disclaimer- I don’t own anything that shows up, no money is made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This is a gift fic for Toxic Angel, who has wrote a awesome story by the name of Colliding paths.

He was surrounded and he knew it, but he was here as a request for a friend, or rather Steve McGarett’s brother Hadi, it had been a bit of a shock when Hadi had phoned him one day asking if he could tell Steve that he was still alive. There had also been a plea for him to come and get Hadi, sometimes he wondered if Hadi had got his brother’s bad luck when it came to trouble. So he had came here as a favour and Hadi rarely if ever called in favours and he knew that should he need a favour Hadi would do it providing he didn’t have to kill someone or break the law, sometimes he wondered why he was friends with Hadi.

“Put your arms where we can see them.”

Amusement entered his eyes as he looked at the five-0 task force, there was more people on the team than he remembered meeting. But that was a problem for another day, because he was doing something……..nice, he was sure that his body had just shuddered from the idea alone.

“Come now Steven, I am unarmed and have information for you.”

The blonde man snorted Detective Williams if he remembered rightly, the man was almost as bad as McGarett and that was saying something.

“Like we believe you Wo Fat. “

Wo Fat sighed, here he was trying to be nice and do something….nice and it was being thrown back into his face. Wo Fat made a mental note to drag Hadi out on a date with him, and possibly take him to a museum that would serve the other man right and considering Hadi hated museums it would be his own brand of torture without physically harming the other man.

“Come now Steven, how would Hadi feel with you treating me this way?”

He could hear people around him gasping, and he knew why after all Hadi had been declared dead for a very long time, and as far as they knew he had just insulted a dead person’s memory. The sound of safeties being removed told him that it was a bad move to make and even though he was surrounded by the police and the task force he found that this was the most fun he had in the past few months.

“How do you know that name Wo Fat?”

Wo Fat didn’t even move his arms as a smirk came onto his face.

“Why don’t I show you instead?”

He carefully lowered his arm and he knew that there was at least 20 guns trained on him, not that he minded Hadi had been right when he had said that he would enjoy informing his brother, perhaps that was due to his influence on the other man. He slowly reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his phone before he hit play on the voicemail that had been left for him.

“Wo Fat, it’s Hadi but you probably already know that. Listen I need two favours one is can you tell Stevie I am alive and sort of well and the second one? Can you possibly come and get me? I am having people fire rocket launchers at me and it’s not fun, it lost it’s charm after the 9th person fired one at me. Love you!”

Perhaps it would have been better if that last part hadn’t been heard by everyone because now it looked like they were going to kill him, and trial be damned. Still it was amusing to see their reactions to that little voicemail, Steve slowly lowered his weapon and Wo Fat thought that maybe, just maybe he had gotten through to the thick headed man. What he wasn’t expecting was to be grabbed by his arm and manhandled into the task force head quarters.

Hadi owed him big time for this. 


End file.
